Douce amertume
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Ben comme d'hab...  Du Sasunaru à ma sauce... Je mettrais ici mes futurs OS


**Titre**: Douce amertume…

**Genre**: Sombre...

**Pairing**: Sasunaru à ma sauce… (Petite vengeance...)

**Rating**: T ou M

**Spoil**: Non je crois pas...

**Disclamer**: Son pas à moi…

**Caractère OCC mais complet... **

**Résumé:** Un prisonnier... Un cadavre... Un bourreau...

**Sasu:** Super ton résumé...

**Naru:** Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

**Sanzo**: C'est pas ma faute c'est haganemaru, c'est de sa faute à elle...

**Sasu**: Mais oui, je vais te croire... Tu fais un OS qui finit bien et après tu nous sors les séquelles...

**Sanzo**: J'avoue si on a pas lu l'OS c'est pas très clair... Mais c'est pas obligatoire...

**Naru**: Ce que tu écris n'est jamais très clair...

**Sanzo: (regarde Naru) **Bouhahahaha...

**Douce amertume...**

Sombre, froid, humide.

Où suis-je?!

Des chaînes, des barreaux... Ce bruit d'eau est insupportable, je vais finir par devenir fou... Et c'est quoi cette odeur. Ca sent la chair pourrie... L'odeur du sang...

De la lumière...

Toi?!

Que fais tu là?! Détache moi, dépêche toi avant que ceux qui m'ont fait prisonnier arrivent...

Pourquoi ce sourire sur tes lèvres... Pourquoi cette lueur de folie dans tes yeux?!

C'est toi... C'est toi qui m'as enfermé! Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir fait cela?!

Comment ça je t'ai trahi... Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis... Je te l'ai dit, toi et moi c'était une erreur...

Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais attiré par une autre personne... Enfin, j'étais déjà dépendant d'elle... Mais, j'ai tout bonnement refusé de l'admettre... Etre avec toi m'a juste prouvé que j'avais tort de me voiler la face.

Je ne suis pas à toi... Je ne t'appartiens pas...

Putain... Ca fait mal... Il m'a pas loupé...

Je me demande combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il m'a frappé?!

Le jour pointe, je vois la lumière filtrer à travers les veines de la caverne... Kakashi doit être à notre recherche... Ou alors... Ils vont encore croire que j'ai déserté et que j'ai accompli ce que je n'avais pas fait la première fois...

Tiens mon bourreau revient me voir...

Le fait que je crache après qu'il m'a embrassé n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire... Et la douleur que je ressens dans le ventre me le prouve... La vache... Il frappe fort.

Je commence à voir flou... Chier ! Je vais perdre connaissance.

Mon tortionnaire a décidé de me nourrir... Et oui, à ce que j'ai pu voir, ça doit bien faire une semaine que je n'ai pas mangé. Boire? Ah, pour ça, j'ai léché les parois de ma cellule...

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou, j'en demanderais presque à mourir si je ne te savais pas dehors à m'attendre et me chercher... Car, tu dois me chercher, oui, je sais que toi, tu crois en moi...

Je crois vraiment que je deviens fou, j'ai l'impression que ma cellule sens la fleur de cerisier... Cette odeur est si entêtante si prenante... Elle me rappelle le jour où je t'ai fait l'amour sous cet arbre près de la rivière... Ce jour là, j'ai su que je resterai toujours avec toi...

Mon rire résonne dans ma prison...

Tu te rends compte mon geôlier vient de me dire que dorénavant si je veux manger... Je dois lui faire l'amour... Je lui ai balancé que je préfère encore crever que de te trahir...

Pourquoi rit-il de cette façon?!

Je vois mon bourreau se déplacer au fond de la caverne, de sa torche, il éclaire un coin que je n'avais pas remarqué...

Un hurlement?!

Qui hurle avec tant de désespoir... Moi?!

Je vois la torche éclairer ton corps en état de décomposition... Je vois le sourire satisfait de ton assassin...

Je tire sur mes chaînes lacérant mes poignets, je veux me détacher pour te sauver... Je veux être près de toi... Je veux t'entendre rire... Je veux... Te voir vivre...

Je sens un fluide couler le long de mes bras... Mon sang... Ce liquide qui s'écoule si lentement de mes poignets... Trop lentement...

Ton assassin m'explique comment il t'a tué... Comment, il t'a ôté la vie sous l'arbre où nous avions fait l'amour... Comment, il t'a arraché le coeur... De quelle manière il a regardé ta vie s'échapper de ton corps... Comment, il se délectait de voir ton sang se répandre sous cet arbre...

Mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est ton corps qui ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de moi...

Moi, je me souviens de ce jour-là, de chacun de tes soupirs... Chacune de mes caresses sur ta peau... Cette passion si dévorante... De ton odeur...

J'ai mal... Je suis en train de suffoquer... Mes yeux... On peut dire que dans cette situation ces putains d'yeux ne me servent à rien... Je me sens inutile, impuissant... Je n'ai même pas pu te sauver et cet enfoiré qui laisse pourrir ton corps dans cet endroit sordide...

Je ne verrai plus tes sourires, ta voix ne viendra plus se perdre dans mon cou le matin... Ton souffle ne se promènera plus sur ma peau... Tes bras ne me retiendront plus... J'ai perdu... Mon ami, mon rival, mon amant, ma vie...

Sakura vient d'entrer dans ma cellule, elle me demande de choisir entre partir avec elle ou bien pourrir dans ce trou... Je regarde ton cadavre... Un sourire ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres... Je te rejoindrais, c'est une promesse, mais pas maintenant... Tu le sais, j'aime la vengeance plus que tout... Sois patient...

Je suis assis sous ton arbre... Je me souviens avec douleur du jour où je t'ai offert cette sépulture... Ton arbre n'en est devenu que plus beau... Les fleurs sont devenues encore plus magnifiques, les voir voler si librement me fait oublier un moment ma douleur... Entre mes doigts je fais rouler doucement une mèche de tes cheveux que j'ai gardé avant d'ensevelir ton corps à jamais...

J'ai oublié de te dire Sakura est morte ce matin... Finalement, j'ai mis fin à son supplice... Ils retrouveront son corps à l'endroit même où elle avait laissé pourrir le tien.

Maintenant je vais rester assis dessous ton arbre et attendre que tu viennes me chercher... Je vais attendre simplement de pouvoir à nouveau contempler ton sourire.

**Fin**...

**Naru:(larmes plein les yeux)** Tu m'as tué?!

**Sanzo:** Nan, c'est Sakura... Et puis Sasu va te rejoindre

**Sasu: (marmonne)** Ben... Elles sont jolies les séquelles d'aigre doux...

**Sanzo:** Je suis assez fière...

**Naru:(mode chute du Niagara)** Y a pas de quoi!!

**Sanzo:** Dis moi Naru... Tu préfères le poker ou la roulette russe?!

**Sasu:** Pourquoi cette question?

**Sanzo: (se frotte les mains)** Pour rien, pour rien... Euh on m'a demandé de faire un OS qui raconte se qui se passe quand Sasu part avec Sakura… Et qu'il revient sous l'arbre… Donc il y aura une suite…


End file.
